


If You Love Me Don't Let Me Go

by coldishcase



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Love Confession, M/M, Trust Issues, ambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldishcase/pseuds/coldishcase
Summary: Prompted by the Obikin Discord Server, based onThisart.Lie too many times, and even the people who love you most won't trust what you say.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obikin - Relationship
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853428
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	If You Love Me Don't Let Me Go

_(not my art, sourced above)_

* * *

Anakin stares down at the man in front of him.

He stares, and tries to believe the words he just heard.

_I love you._

There was more to it, he remembers, more silvered and perfectly crafted things forged on the Negotiator's expert tongue, but only three are important. Only three matter.

_I love you._

Does he? Is Obi-Wan Kenobi capable of such human things as love? As compassion? Has he ever truly felt an emotion the way Anakin feels them? Has he ever burned from within, every thought in his head too loud and trying to escape? Has he ever felt anything so all-consumingly that there is no room for anything else in his head?

_I love you._

He had looked so sincere. For a moment, a fraction of a second, Anakin though he might have seen vulnerability in the great General Kenobi's crystal blue eyes. Are they blue? Grey? Green? They seem to change on a whim depending on the angle, much like his feelings and words do depending on what he stands to gain.

_I love you._

Does he? Or will he take it back when it is convenient for him? Is it just pretend, some cruel joke to manipulate Anakin like his false death had.

_I love you._

"I don't believe you." Anakin finds himself whispering, heartbroken by the truth in his statement. He wants nothing more than to believe, to have Obi-Wan to himself. To have the man who has been everything to him belong to him in the same way he has belonged to Obi-Wan. "I don't believe you love me."

That careful facade cracks, and once again Anakin sees the pain, the vulnerability underneath all Obi-Wan's durasteel shields. He never lets anyone in, no one but Anakin, and even he has never seen all the way.

_"I do,"_ Obi-Wan insists, his words heavy with feeling. He drops to his knees in front of the younger Jedi, letting his eyes show what he can't put into words. _"More than anything."_

And Anakin wants to believe him. He does. But he can't.

"... prove it to me." A hand of metal fish's in the front of Obi-Wan's cloak, holding him closer, still on his knees. Anakin's eyes search the older man's face for a lie, a hesitation... and almost breathes a sigh of relief when he sees no deception. "Show me, Master."

And Obi-Wan does.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to prompt me, [go ahead and shoot me an ask on my tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coldishcase)


End file.
